


Test Results and other drabbles

by andama_titana



Series: Protection Of A Snakelet [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Test Results, magical medical tests, medical tests results, related to a series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20085820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andama_titana/pseuds/andama_titana
Summary: Find Harry's full test results and other drabbles I do associated with my series Protection of a Snakelet. Be careful while reading please as this book could get quite messy, as my series progresses and shit.





	Test Results and other drabbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Severus is Indigo Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832875) by [captivatingcapybaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captivatingcapybaras/pseuds/captivatingcapybaras). 

> Hello! I highly recommend reading up to chapter 15 of Harry Potter and The Stupid Test before reading this. This work/book is all about showing you guys what I don't show of the reports as well as any other drabbles that come along that maybe aren't directly related to the story! 
> 
> I would like to thank captivatingcapybaras because I used their report layout as a foundation, I have linked it below, read it honestly I absolutely adore it and where the story is going!

**MIND (Childhood development, ASD related things, Eyesight/Head Injuries/Aliments)**

***Boy/Freak Hunting: Dudley and friends hunt Boy/Freak, AKA Harry, down and beat him up**

**^Punishment: The result of stimming, accidental magic or failure to complete a task correctly**

**‘Playing’: Results when Petunia Evans Dursley, Dudley Dursley and others are not home**

**0 years **

Normal development, nothing to note.

**One Year**

15 months – Killing curse, Damage to forehead – Result: Lighting Bolt Scar

**Two Years**

28 months – Depleting eyesight from long times in cupboard, ASD symptoms beginning to show

**Three Years**

36 months - 47 months – Depleting eyesight, ASD symptoms showing

**Four Years**

1 months – 11 months – Depleting eyesight, ASD symptoms showing

3 months – Concussion (Accident)

**Five Years **

1 months - 11 months – Depleting eyesight, ASD symptoms showing, Stimming has started – Chicken Wings/Arm Flapping, Rocking.

4 months – Concussion (Boy/Freak Hunting*)

**Six Years**

1 months - 11 months – Depleting eyesight, ASD symptoms showing, Stimming – Chicken Wings/Arm Flapping, Rocking.

**Seven Years**

1 months - 11 months – Depleted eyesight, ASD symptoms showing, Stimming – Chicken Wings/Arm Flapping, Rocking.

7 months – Concussion (Boy/Freak Hunting*)

**Eight Years **

1 months - 11 months – Depleted eyesight, ASD symptoms repressing, Stimming – Chicken Wings/Arm Flapping, Rocking.

11 months – Concussion (Boy/Freak Hunting*)

**Nine Years**

1 months - 11 months – Depleted eyesight, ASD symptoms repressing, Stimming – Chicken Wings/Arm Flapping, Rocking.

**Ten Years **

1 months - 11 months – Depleted eyesight, ASD symptoms repressing, Stimming – Chicken Wings/Arm Flapping, Rocking.

**Eleven Years**

1 months - 2 Months – Depleted eyesight, ASD symptoms repressing, Stimming – Chicken Wings/Arm Flapping, Rocking, ASD Shutdown (Sensory Overload - Platform 9 ¾ Quarters), ASD Minor Meltdown/Shutdown (Sudden, Unwelcome change – Dumbledore)

18 hours – Mild Concussion (Punishment^), PTSD (Punishment^ - Owl killed), ASD Shutdown (Punishment^ - Owl killed)

**BODY (Aliments, Injuries etc.)**

***Harry Hunting: Dudley and friends hunt Harry down and beat him up**

**^Punishment: The result of stimming, accidental magic or failure to complete a task correctly**

**‘Playing’: Results when Petunia Evans Dursley, Dudley Dursley and others are not home**

**0 Years**

8 months – Minor cold

**One year **

15 months – Hypothermia, Diaper rash – major x2

16 months – Diaper rash x4, Beginning stages of Malnourishment

17 months - 23 months – Malnourishment, Diaper rash x33

**Two years **

24 months - 35 months – Malnourishment, Diaper rash x36

**Three Years**

36 months - 47 months – Malnourishment

**Four years **

1 months - 11 months – Malnourishment, Slight Dehydration

3 months – Bruising on arms (Punishment^)

9 months – Food poisoning (Accident)

**Five Years**

1 months - 11 months – Malnourishment, Mild Dehydration

2 months – Bruising on arms (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*)

3-11 months – Bruising to the upper body (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*)

**Six years **

1 months - 11 months – Malnourishment, Bruising to the upper body (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*), Mild Dehydration

5 months – Hot grease burn, right hand (Punishment^)

**Seven Years**

1 months - 11 months – Malnourishment, Bruising on upper body (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*), Mild Dehydration

11 months – Bruising on upper and lower body (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*)

**Eight Years**

1 months - 11 months – Bruising on full body (Punishment, Boy/Freak Hunting*), Malnourishment, Mild Dehydration

2 months – Bruising on upper arm bones (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*)

6 months - Bruising on upper arm bones (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*, ‘Playing’), Fractured ribs (3 fractures, 2x Boy/Freak Hunting*, 1x Punishment^), Dislocated shoulder (‘Playing’), Anal tearing (‘Playing’)

**Nine Years**

1 months - 11 months – Bruising on full body (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*,’Playing), Malnourishment, Mild Dehydration, Bruising on upper arm bones (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting, ‘Playing’), Anal tearing (‘Playing’)

3 months – Re-fractured ribs (3 fractures, 2x Harry Hunting*, 1x Punishment^) Displaced Arm Break (^Punishment)

5 months- 11 months – Mis-healed ribs (3 fractures, 2x Harry Hunting*, 1x Punishment^) Mis-healed Displaced Arm Break

**Ten Years**

1 months - 11 months – Bruising on full body (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting, ‘Playing’), Malnourishment, Mild Dehydration, Bruising on upper arm bones (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*, ‘Playing’), Anal tearing (‘Playing’), Mis-healed ribs (3 fractures, 2x Harry Hunting*, 1x Punishment^) Mis-healed Displaced Arm Break (Punishment^)

**Eleven Years**

1 months - 2 months - Bruising on full body (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting, ‘Playing’), Malnourishment, Mild Dehydration, Bruising on upper arm bones (Punishment^, Boy/Freak Hunting*, ‘Playing’), Anal tearing (‘Playing’), Mis-healed ribs (3 fractures, 2x Harry Hunting*, 1x Punishment^) Mis-healed Displaced Arm Break (Punishment^)


End file.
